Shinji Abarai
Shinji 'is a sociopathic, sadistic vampire. His only joy in life is watching others suffer, though he frequently seeks a partner in life. Shinji has severe problems interacting with society, though it often seems that he knows ''how to behave, and chooses not to. Basic Stats '''Full Name: Abarai Shinji Aliases and Nicknames: n/a Gender: Male Species: Vampire Ethnicity: Mostly Japanese, some mixed European. Age: 27 Birthdate: 25 October Water Blood Type: O Hometown: Vancouver, Canada Languages: English, Japanese Occupation: Bartender/Serial Killer Appearance HEIGHT: 6'1"/185cm WEIGHT: 190lb/86kg Body: Shinji is tall with a strong body. He has lean muscles that disguise his strength, and he is of moderate fitness all over. His face is very dark and sallow. Hair: Dark brown, medium-length and choppy. Usually greasy, sometimes styled with some spike to look good for his job. Eyes: Dark brown. Skin: A fairly pale man with a lot of Asian hue and a very little bit of unhealthy yellow. Voice: Deep, with a light smoker's gravel to it. Doesn't speak very much off the clock though. Clothing: Dark chic, with classy casual clothing all in blacks and dark greys. He is usually well dressed, though he has a tendency to walk around in the colder months in an oversized black snow coat. Additional: His canines are more sharp than the normal man, and also slightly longer with narrower tips. He wears a lot of eyeliner. Personality Shinji doesn't like people, in the traditional sense. He treats people more like lab rats than people, and he is the cruelest scientist possible. He lacks morals entirely, though whether or not he is amoral or immoral is ambiguous. He's been a stalker from a very young age, and though he feels what he has decided must be love, he persues it in dangerous, obsessive ways. He is emotionally unstable, frequently growing more deranged when his affections are denied. Overall he is motivated towards exploring interesting things and interesting people, and can play the charming stud when it is required to seduce a target. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Stalking, drinking and bartending, card games and tricks, hula-hoop, people-watching, city driving, hack'n slash video games Color: Black Food and Drink: Blood. Fragrance: If you are lucky, ivory soap. also Pure Nautica Discovery at the bar. Cigarette: Embassy Music: Screaming death metal, classical. Clothing: Wherever he can pick up something nice. Underwear: Men's thong-style Animal: Raccoon, Cockroach, Flea Season: Winter Place: Dark, enclosed spaces Book: Coldfire Trilogy, Stephen King, A Child Called It Movie: Thrillers Subject: Chemistry Sport: Laser tag Lucky Number: 4 Sexual: Homosexual Other Likes: Cute boys with a bit of fat on their bones, clean bar soap Dislikes: The sun, boring people, overly soft beds and pillow, overly firm boys, cleaning Fears: Never finding his perfect toy, Death. Disgusts: Warm scents, dead bodies. Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Type: '''INTJ '''IQ: 120 Bright Political Views: Uninterested Religion: Atheist Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers *Ellison Nakajima- the boy Shinji keeps tied up at home. He abducted him and really enjoys his company. Friends *lol Enemies *law enforcement, general society. Family *Parents deceased. *Younger sister, currently in a mental ward in California Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Scorpio Category:Vampire Category:Roleplay Category:Seme Category:Asian Category:European Category:Eurasian